


Эпик

by littledoctor



Category: Supernatural
Genre: AU, Dragons, M/M, Перевод на русский | Translation in Russian
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-07-06
Updated: 2013-07-06
Packaged: 2017-12-17 21:31:58
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 10,431
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/872176
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/littledoctor/pseuds/littledoctor
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Дин определенно, определенно не в восторге от своего телохранителя...</p>
            </blockquote>





	Эпик

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Epic](https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/24231) by seraphwings. 
  * A translation of [Epic](https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/24231) by seraphwings. 



> Переведено на Байки-5 на форуме Перекрестка для Команды Карвера. Отбечено героическими Derek Winslow и Koryuu. А здесь: http://www.crossroad-blues.net/forum/viewtopic.php?f=80&t=3529 можно посмотреть чудесный арт от LenaElAnSed

***  
_Принц Дин Винчестерский, престолонаследник, первенец Джона Верного, облаченный в тунику и чулки черного и глубокого зеленого цветов и плащ, обитый сверкающим горностаевым мехом, гордо и открыто стоял пред своим отцом, задрав подбородок, и на благородных линиях скул его играли блики свечей. Отец и сын смотрели друг на друга, и в глазах обоих горел огонь, от которого в любой момент мог вспыхнуть пожар, а царственные лбы пересекали морщины от тяжести искусных золотых корон и ответственности, несомой за собой этими символами. И направил принц Дин Винчестерский перст указующий на отца своего венценосного, и сказал…_

– Херня это все!

– Черт подери, Дин, – рявкнул Джон, стукая кулаком по подлокотнику трона. – Это традиция. Так положено, и, хоть я и понимаю, сколь сильно тебе нравится плевать на запреты, тут у тебя ничего не выйдет. И точка.

– Я этого делать не буду, – Дин скрестил руки на груди. Ноздри его раздувались. – Это полнейшая дурь, и тебе меня не заставить.

Джон чуть выпрямился в кресле. Сошедшиеся к переносице брови, прищурившиеся глаза обещали бурю.

– Сынок, – мягким, как стальной клинок, голосом сказал он, – поспорим?

Дин еще секунду сверлил его взглядом, а потом сердито застонал, развернулся на каблуках и устремился к выходу. Дернул тяжелую дубовую дверь и посмотрел через плечо на отца, всем своим видом выражая сдерживаемую непокорность.

– Это еще не конец. Обещаю, – Дин посмотрел на Чака, их летописца (бывшего летописца Шерли, недавно переселившегося к Винчестерам) и ткнул пальцем в его сторону: – Запиши в своей хреновой летописи.

И, хлопнув дверью, Дин ушел.

Король Джон вздохнул, потер лоб и глянул вниз на сидящего по левую руку от трона Чака. Пергамент в трясущихся пальцах писца был изрядно заляпан чернилами.

– Перефразируй, будь любезен, – попросил Джон.

Чаку оставалось только кивнуть. Перечитав написанное, он вздохнул и послушно начал заново, отчаянно мечтая о самой большой кружке самого крепкого эля.

_Принц Дин Винчестерский был, мягко говоря, упрям._

===

Не вина Дина, что характер у него получился, скажем так, непростым. Он был единственным оставшимся в живых сыном рано овдовевшего и порядком замотанного короля, окруженным толпой придворных, притворявшихся, что любят его (некоторые из них в это даже верили), и советчиков, уверенных, что уж они-то знают, как для него лучше (большинство, разумеется, заблуждалось). Не говоря уж о том, что управлять королевством его отцу нравилось не особо и вообще, место короля никогда не входило в список его карьерных предпочтений. Однако любовь зла, и когда Джон встретил принцессу Мэри, он не знал, что она, ну, принцесса Мэри, а когда узнал, то… что же, она стоила всех препон, консерватизма и закоснелости, сопровождающих жизнь с королевской персоной, и более чем стоила потрепанных нервов, странной пищи, политики и политиков и ужасных нелепых традиций.

Ради Мэри можно было вытерпеть все.

После ее смерти Джон уже не мог относиться к своим обязанностям короля так, как прежде. Трон по правую руку стоял пустым, сверкая тщательно поддерживаемой слугами чистотой. Ни единая пылинка не смела опуститься на его резные стенки или обивку.

Пустая трата сил, сказал бы, впрочем, сам Джон, если его кто-нибудь бы спросил. Это же было всего лишь кресло, на котором никто не сидел. Но, как говорят, неквалифицированный труд полезен для экономики, и, если быть честным, Джон не слишком разбирался в дворцовых тонкостях, однако советчики в ответ на его жалобы хмыкали и ворчали, и он оставлял все как есть. Трон Мэри по-прежнему сиял полированной спинкой, ожидая, что в него еще раз опустится ее высокородная и (Джон частенько сидел, смотря в никуда, погруженный в подобные воспоминания) округлая, фантастическая и весьма крепкая королевская задница.

Чак изо всех сил старался не включать подобное в летопись, однако получалось не всегда: Джон, выпив вина, имел привычку бормотать вслух.

В общем, Дина нельзя было винить в том, что он не горел желанием унаследовать целое королевство, раз уж его отец, вполне очевидно, никакого удовольствия от своей роли не получал. Пока жива была Мэри, решения в основном принимала она, а Джон в основном кивал и говорил «Да, дорогая», и у четы Винчестеров все шло как по маслу.

Пока не появились драконы.

Никто точно не знал, откуда они пришли. Раньше они жили лишь в легендах и детских страшилках, рассказываемых у костра, и ни один человек в королевстве не смог бы ответить на вопросы «что?», «почему?» или «как?», когда драконы появились наяву. Если верить тому немногому, что о них говорилось, то были это создания из материи чистого зла, сшитые воедино во глубинной тьме самого сердца земли и наполненные огнем и ненавистью, а потом выпущенные в белый свет, чтобы уничтожить все доброе и чистое. По словам одной сказки, драконы были создания столь же древние, как небо и скалы, и рано или поздно должны были настать времена, когда драконов станет больше, чем людей; согласно другой – глаза у них были черные словно деготь, и они могли превращаться в черный дым и забираться людям в головы, подчиняя их своей воле.

Чак ни разу ни одного не видел и был этому рад. От Молли с кухни он слышал, что драконы такие большие, что могут заслонить собой солнце и проглотить целую дойную корову в один присест (таково было представление Молли о задушевных разговорах, и хотя Чак имел слишком слабый желудок, чтобы слушать о подобных вещах, силы воли, чтобы противостоять Молли и ее женским чарам, ему тоже не хватало, так что оставалось лишь хвататься за подушку и, стиснув зубы, слушать, пока она без умолку болтает о когтях, клыках и крыльях).

Так или иначе, единственное, в чем никто не сомневался – драконы действительно существуют.

Потому что двадцать четыре года назад дракон убил королеву Мэри и младшего брата Дина, Сэма.

===

В обязанности Чака входило следовать по пятам за королем и записывать все, что происходило в его каждодневной жизни и управлении королевством Винчестерским: Джон хотел, чтобы у его сына было бы что-то вроде инструкции к тому времени, как настанет его очередь «рулить курятником». Джон называл это личным журналом, однако Чак относился к своей работе как к некоему священному долгу (правда, в основном потому, что больше ему все равно было нечем заняться, а также из-за непомерно раздутого чувства собственной важности). С тех пор как два года назад Чака приняли на службу, он успел узнать членов королевской семьи достаточно хорошо (во всяком случае, двух оставшихся в живых), и потому не сомневался в том, что Дин проиграет спор еще до его начала.

Чтобы претендовать на трон, Дину нужно было пройти два больших испытания, и пока он успешно игнорировал оба. Иногда Чаку приходило в голову, не пытается ли тот таким образом заставить Джона жить вечно.

Джон, безусловно, сделал бы все от него зависящее, хотя бы ради того, чтобы не заставлять Дина переживать очередную потерю. Но человек смертен, так что всерьез этот вопрос не рассматривался. Время шло, Дин не торопился пройти испытания и заявить о себе как о наследнике престола, Джон становился все более нетерпелив, пока, в конце концов, неделю назад не отдал ему прямой приказ пойти и завершить первое испытание.

Одиночную охоту.

Впрочем, поскольку Дин был единственным оставшимся в живых наследником, в одиночку его, разумеется, никто не отпустил. И именно это-то и взбесило его больше всего. Королевские советчики, собравшись вместе, решили, что в помощь Дину необходимо вызвать рыцаря из соседнего дружественного королевства. Рыцарь составит ему компанию, направит на верный путь и защитит, не дав королевскому роду прерваться окончательно.

Как и ожидалось, Дин оказался не в восторге.  
Если говорить напрямую, по его мнению, это была «полная херня».

Не сама охота, разумеется, – Чак знал, Дин мечтал об одиночной охоте с тех пор, как научился держать арбалет и не валиться наземь от отдачи. Его выводила из себя мысль о том, что ему нужна опека, что какой-то непонятный иноземный рыцарь будет следовать за ним тенью и путаться под ногами. Одиночная охота должна быть одиночной, шансом показать, на что он способен. Вместе этого Дину, по его собственному выражению, «подсунули няньку».

Однако хоть Дин и был принцем, он не был королем, и последнее слово оставалось за Джоном.

Так принц Дин и познакомился с Кастиэлем.

===

– Папа, да ладно. Ты же не всерьез! Вот он?

Чак, зажав в дрожащих пальцах перо, отодвинулся еще чуть глубже за успокаивающий массив трона; на его глазах наследный принц делал все возможное, чтобы королевству Винчестер объявили войну, в открытую оскорбляя и ставя под сомнение способности рыцаря, которого Поднебесное царство выбрало ему в спутники. Стоило Кастиэлю войти и представиться, как Дина понесло.

Хуже всего, что Кастиэль по-прежнему стоял тут же, слушая тираду Дина со спокойным, почти ничего не выражающим лицом.

Чак скосил взгляд, пытаясь облечь внешний облик гостя в слова. Перо заскрипело, будто рассказывая шепотом сказку.

_«Рыцарь царства Поднебесного был ниже принца Дина по меньшей мере на три пальца, однако держал себя столь прямо и жестко, что, казалось, за спиной в его рубашке таится еще один меч. Металлическая кольчуга отсутствовала; он носил лишь выглядевшую изрядно поношенную светло-бежевую кожаную куртку, из-под которой виднелась темно-голубая туника. Туника эта подчеркивала его глаза – небесно-голубые, цвета, который никогда еще не видели в роду Винчестеров, яркие и пронзительные. Когда взгляд этих голубых глаз останавливался на ком-то, человек чувствовал себя так, будто их владелец видел его насквозь. Венчала это все копна черных взъерошенных волос, которых, похоже, никогда не касалась расческа»._

Чак поднял голову, посчитав, что успешно справился с задачей. Дин продолжал в самых красочных выражениях расписывать свое отношение к молчащему послу. Как ни странно, Кастиэль по-прежнему не произнес ни слова и ни разу не шелохнулся, стоя прямо, чуть склонив вбок голову и сцепив руки за спиной.

Как Чак и ожидал, равнодушие посла дошло наконец и до принца, и тот обрушился уже лично на Кастиэля.

– А ты сам так и будешь молчать? Ты вообще хотел сюда приезжать?

– Да, – ответил Кастиэль. Голос у него был хрипловат и столь низок, будто его владелец закусывал камнями.  
Дин слегка опешил. Чак заметил, как дернулись пальцы короля и как чуть прищурились его глаза.

– «Да»? – повторил Дин. – И все? «Да». Тебя не волнует, что тебя послали за мной следить, когда я в тебе не нуждаюсь и вообще видеть не хочу?

Кастиэль слегка повернул голову; Дин, попав под его пронизывающий взгляд, едва заметно отодвинулся и поднял плечи, как животное, распускающее хвост перед лицом опасности.

– У меня есть приказ, – просто и четко ответил Кастиэль. – И я его исполню. Мне было сказано, что тебе нужно выйти в лес за пределы стен твоего королевства, выследить, сразиться и победить тварей, роящихся там. Таково твое задание. Мое заключается в том, чтобы ни один внешний враг не вмешался в охоту и не навредил тебе, – Кастиэль слегка поднял голову. – Или, по-твоему, в мире нет наемных убийц?

– Я не боюсь наемников, – прорычал Дин. – И я не хочу, чтобы кто-то болтался у меня под ногами. Да ты с котенком не справишься, не то что с тренированным… – Дин протянул руку, явно собираясь ткнуть в его потрепанные кожаные доспехи, и тут рыцарь пошевелился.

Движение его было почти невозможно отследить: короткая бежевая вспышка, и Кастиэль придавил ошарашенного Дина к полу.

– Для котенка ты великоват, – с этими словами рыцарь поднялся и снова встал со скрещенными за спиной руками.

Зал пораженно молчал. Тишину нарушил смешок Джона:

– Вставай, сын, – хмыкнул Король. – Тебе еще на охоту собираться.

===

Дину выделили еще один день на подготовку: выбрать, какое снаряжение он возьмет с собой, собрать провиант, выспаться напоследок в своей собственной постели.

Во всяком случае, так задумывалось. Дин слишком нервничал, чтобы заснуть. Он долго ходил туда-сюда по комнате, выглядывал в окно, слушая, как отбивают время часы в коридоре, и, в конце концов, его терпение иссякло.

К своим годам он вполне мог провозгласить себя главным специалистом по тому, как бродить по дворцу незамеченным. На кухне, на верхней полке печи, его всегда ждал мясной пирог, а некоторые горничные знали, что если в правильное время попасть в правильное место, парочка веселых часов тебе обеспечена. Дин был совой, страдающей, к тому же, от бессонницы.

Чаще всего ему снился день, когда пришел дракон.

Когда дракон опустился на замок, Дину было всего четыре года, так что он не помнил всех подробностей, но его сны были полны вспышек, ярких сочных цветов и громких звуков, тяжелого давления воздуха от машущих крыльев и полных ужаса криков его матери. Дин помнил огонь, и огромную черную тварь, и отца, протягивающему ему сверток – его крохотного брата Сэма – «Давай же, Дин! Беги!», – но прежде чем Дин успел ухватить малыша, его сбил с ног бешено бьющийся драконий хвост. Остальное было словно в тумане: приглушенные крики, размытые тени. Плачущий младенец.

Темнота.

Так что со сном у Дина не особо ладилось. Он остановился у кухни, забрал традиционный пирог и вышел наружу, передвигаясь по затененным участкам, пока не добрался до конюшни. Дин глубоко вдохнул аромат свежескошенной травы, чувствуя, как его постепенно покидает скопившееся за день напряжение, и замедлил шаг, услышав тихое ржание.

– Привет, девочка, – пробормотал он, проскальзывая в загон, где стояла Импала, его лошадь. Животное топотнуло копытом и ткнулось в хозяина большим черным носом. Дин мягко рассмеялся, дотянулся до лежащей у стены щетки и занялся ее гривой. Он двигал расческой медленно, методично – старое, рутинное и весьма любимое занятие, которое всегда успешно успокаивало его разум, – ласково рассказывая лошади, как она красива и как изящны ее формы.

Наверное, было не слишком хорошо, что самых больших успехов в общении с противоположным полом Дин достиг с собственной лошадью. Придворные советчики все время норовили уговорить его встретиться с принцессой такой-то и такой-то из Хрен-знает-где или поужинать с графиней сякой-то из Мне-По-Херу-Откуда. Никакого энтузиазма эти предложения у него не вызывали. Он ни разу не встречал девушки, от которой хотел бы большего, чем просто поваляться на сеновале, и сомневался, что когда-нибудь встретит.

Но как только он вернется с охоты, на него насядут с удвоенной силой. Чтобы претендовать на трон, следующим шагом после охоты должна быть женитьба на ком-то королевской крови.

Дину очень, очень не хотелось жениться. Все равно на ком и какой крови.

– Представляешь? – тихо сказал он Импале, осторожно запуская расческу в ее густой хвост. – Чтобы я – и женился? Да скорее Сэм станцует чечетку.

– Я думал, твой брат Сэмюэль мертв.

Дин тут же перехватил щетку, чтобы в любой момент ударить или бросить в нападающего, другая рука метнулась к всегда висящему на поясе ножу. Импала фыркнула и взбрыкнула, чувствуя перемену в настроении хозяина.

У входа в конюшню стоял Кастиэль.

– Твою же мать, – выругался Дин, не убирая руки с ножа. – Какого черта ты тут делаешь?

– Через два стойла отсюда стоит моя лошадь, – ответил рыцарь. – Я ее навещал, – Кастиэль задумчиво склонил голову. – Как ты, похоже, свою.

Дин хмыкнул. Он бы не признался вслух, но его мнение о парне несколько улучшилось. На самую малость. Человек, умеющий позаботиться о своих животных, был достоин хотя бы минимального уважения.

– Ее зовут Импала.

– Рад знакомству, – тихо сказал Кастиэль, склоняя голову в поклоне. – Моя кобыла, Вера, сочтет за честь путешествовать с тобой.

– Вера?

Взгляд голубых глаз остановился на Дине.

– Да.

– Не мог придумать чего-нибудь более… не знаю, устрашающего?

– «Моя вера ведет меня», – продекламировал Кастиэль. – Большинство наших рыцарей придают большое значение этой фразе. Я лишь… добавил ей буквальности.

Дин слегка нахмурился.

– Должен признаться, я не так уж много знаю о твоем королевстве. Была про него в учебнике глава, но, хм… на уроках я частенько засыпал.

– Уверен, это ни для кого не станет откровением.

Дин фыркнул (почти как его собственная лошадь) и еще раз оценивающе его оглядел.

– Неплохо, Кас. Уже составил обо мне мнение, а?

– Я бы так не сказал, – ответил мягко Кастиэль, тем своим низким тоном, от которого у Дина почему задрожали колени. – Ты должен отдыхать. Завтра начнется охота, а за теми созданиями, которых ты хочешь найти, нам придется уйти глубоко в лес.

– Да? Мистер Большой Меч знает все о наших лесах, включая места, где водятся оборотни, а?

– В отличие от некоторых, на занятиях по истории и географии соседних государств я не спал. Пожалуйста, иди и отдохни. Может, тебе привычно отключаться, но я все же предпочел бы, чтобы ты не клевал носом в седле.

Дин в последний раз потрепал Импалу по спине, выскользнул из стойла в коридор и взглянул на Кастиэля вблизи. Тот по-прежнему был одет в ту же поношенную бежевую куртку, по-прежнему взъерошен, напряжен и все так же странно пялился.

– А ты? – поинтересовался Дин. – В нашем королевстве кровати обычно находятся внутри дворца.

Кастиэль одарил его холодным взглядом. Его голубые глаза в полутьме стойл чуть посверкивали, отражая далекие огни.

– Я не сплю.

===

Они ушли утром, перед самым рассветом, попрощавшись с королем Джоном. Не было фанфар, толпы народу, большой суеты. Охота была делом личным, на нее уходили без лишнего шума. Дин обнял отца (естественно, совершенно по-мужски, с похлопыванием по спине и приличествующим расстоянием между бедрами) и отправился вместе с поклажей на конюшню, где его ждал готовый к выходу Кастиэль.

Они не разговаривали. Не обменивались вопросами. Дин взгромоздил свои вещи на Импалу, проверил еще раз, все ли в порядке, залез в седло, кивнув на прощанье конюху, и они уехали.

Дин достаточно времени провел в седле, чтобы ездить для него было столь же естественно, как ходить. Его тело знало, как приспособиться к ритму лошади и позволить разуму отвлечься на другие вещи. Чтобы началась собственно охота, им придется заехать глубоко в лес, а на это уйдет несколько дней – и в образовавшееся свободное время Дин, как бы ему ни не хотелось это признавать, с интересом рассматривал Кастиэля.

Тот ехал молча, лишь случайно одаривая его взглядом, когда Вера проезжала мимо. Он тоже отлично смотрелся в седле, левой рукой свободно держа поводья, словно не думал, что они ему понадобятся. Он позволил лошади выбирать путь самой, следуя за Дином и Импалой, что та и делала, не позволяя себе ни на секунду отвлечься или задержаться. Идеально вымуштрованная лошадь.

Однако это не означало, что Кастиэль витает в облаках. Он все время был на страже, от его внимания не ускользал ни единый шорох, ни одно колебание веток, ни один промелькнувший в ветках зверек. Он замечал и анализировал каждый звук и движение, оценивая их опасность.

К сожалению, он был все так же неразговорчив. Не то чтобы Дину нужен был приятель, но часы тишины давили ему на нервы. Обычно на охоте распевались песни, Чак рассказывал свои нелепые истории, и вообще охота больше напоминала вечеринку, чем собственно охоту. Поездка с Кастиэлем напоминала похоронный марш: такое же гробовое молчание и призраки, таящиеся, кажется, за каждым кустом. Он не предлагал поделить вахты, его не интересовало в Дине ничего, если тот не собирался в ближайшие пару минут умирать. Кастиэль просто ехал, а потом смотрел по сторонам и ехал дальше.

К счастью, разговорчивости Дина хватило бы на двоих.

– Так как там у вас все устроено, а? – спросил он, слегка натянув поводья, чтобы Импала замедлила шаг. Лошадь отступила к краю дрянной тропки, позволив Вере сравняться с ними. – Царство Поднебесное. Какое оно?

Кастиэль моргнул и склонил голову набок, переведя взгляд со своих рук, гладивших шелковистую белую гриву Веры, на Дина.

– Другое.

– В каком смысле?

– Во многих.

– А правда, что у членов королевской семьи есть крылья?

– Не могу сказать.

– А ты не болтун, да?

– Это не входит в мои обязанности.

– Могу я добавить в них этот пункт?

– Не ты меня нанял.

Дин на секунду задумался.

– Но мог бы. Каковы твои расценки.

Кастиэль задрал бровь, мягко фыркнул и покачал головой.

– К западу от нас должна быть маленькая речка. Нужно напоить лошадей, да и нам пора поесть. Езжай за мной. – Вера тихо фыркнула и вышла вперед.

– Ты не ответил! – крикнул ему в спину Дин, понуждая Импалу следовать за ними.

В голубых глазах обернувшегося Кастиэля сверкнуло веселье.

– Тебе меня никогда не нанять.

===

Снова наступила тишина. Кастиэль был бесцеремонен и деловит, наполнил бурдюки с водой, перепроверил поклажу, не забывая следить за лошадьми и за готовящим пищу Дином, будто ожидая, что весь лес в любую минуту зайдется в пламени. Когда Дин предложил ему половину своего обеда, Кастиэль лишь покачал головой и перекусил чем-то из своего мешка. За все время он не сказал ни слова, словно поразмыслил над своей прежней разговорчивостью и решил, что не имеет решительно никакого смысла к ней возвращаться.

Поездка выдавалась исключительно скучной. А Дин мало что ненавидел сильнее скуки. Ту часть леса, через которую они проезжали, Дин знал достаточно хорошо, чтобы особо не следить за дорогой – это были самые обычные леса. Деревья, листья, кора, белки. Единственный заслуживающий внимания объект имел привычку пялиться в ответ, если Дин смотрел на него слишком долго.

Впрочем, смотреть Дин не переставал. И вынужден был признать (пусть и не без некоторого недовольства, потому что по-прежнему считал, что компания в таком деле ему ни к чему, а если уж он обязан кого-то тащить за собой, то предпочел бы человека более общительного), что делал это не без удовольствия. Кастиэль был бледноват, по крайней мере, по меркам земель Винчестерских, но все целом, со своими взъерошенными черными волосами и необыкновенно яркими голубыми глазами, смотрелся впечатляюще. Держался он тоже достойно, сидя в седле свободно и непринужденно, и куда более расслабленно, чем когда стоял на земле.

Дин признался себе, что не отказался бы с ним покувыркаться. В конце концов, он был принцем широких взглядов. К тому же, учитывая, что рыцарь никогда не раскрывал рта, волноваться о международном скандале не приходилось.

Когда небеса наконец окрасились алым и фиолетовым, предвещая наступление сумерек, Кастиэль решил снова остановиться. Дин довел их до места, обещавшего неплохие условия для ночлега. Он предложил разжечь костер, однако Кастиэль сказал, что ночь и так будет достаточно теплой. Они накормили лошадей, привязали поводья к дереву и уселись на землю.

– Ну так как, Кас, – Дин вытянул ноги, пытаясь снять накопившееся за день езды напряжение. – Почему ты стал тем, кем стал?

Рыцарь склонил голову.

– В каком смысле?

– Почему ты решил заняться именно этим? Ну, знаешь, кто-то разводит лошадей. Кто-то выращивает пшеницу. Кто-то управляет королевством. Видел Чака? Его самая сокровенная мечта – написать эпическую любовную историю с приключениями. Он все время болтает о том, как когда-нибудь напишет этот эпик, – Дин помолчал. – К сожалению, пишет Чак на редкость хреново.

– Жаль.

– Так что насчет тебя? Как Кастиэль, рыцарь царства Небесного, решил стать рыцарем царства Небесного?

Кастиэль чуть заметно задрал подбородок.

– Мне было выбрано это занятие.

– Значит, ты… хотел быть кем-то другим? Не рыцарем?

– Понятие «хотеть» в данном случае неуместно, – ответил Кастиэль. – Отец наш знает, что лучше для каждого дитя царства. Нести столь важную миссию, как моя, – большая честь, и я сделаю все, что в моих силах.

Дин прислонился спиной к дереву.

– Хм-м, – он слышал что-то подобное о порядках Небесного. Им управлял один человек, но оно не считалось в привычном смысле этого слова «королевством». Жители Небесного обращались к своему повелителю «Отец», фактически вознося его до статуса бога. Слово Отца было законом. Кажется, в том учебнике было что-то про «религиозную как-то-там»…

– Ты не понимаешь, – сказано было мягко, однако во взгляде Каса читалась убежденность. – И это нормально. Твоя земля очень отличается от моей. Ваша жизнь отличается от нашей. И все это неважно. Важно лишь то, что я исполняю свой долг.

– Следишь за моей шкурой, пока я добываю себе оборотня, – вздохнул Дин. – Да, я понял.

Кастиэль снова склонил голову и промолчал. Впрочем, когда он отвернулся, в его выражении было что-то такое, что странным образом тронуло Дина. Рыцарь казался… задумчивым. Даже больше.

Совсем одиноким.

Дин прищурился, но промолчал. Завтра они зайдут в ту часть леса, куда мало кто заходил в одиночку (неважно, что Дин был, строго говоря, не один), а он прошлой ночью почти не спал. Надо отдохнуть, пока есть шанс.

Дин расстелил спальный мешок и улегся на землю. Последним, что он заметил перед тем, как его свалил сон, был Кастиэль, все так же молчаливо стоящий на страже.

===

Следующий день мало чем отличался от предыдущего. Они проснулись, быстро собрали вещи и расчистили поляну, стерев следы своего присутствия, перекусили, умылись холодной водой и углубились дальше в лес.

Кастиэль был еще молчаливее и тише, чем вчера, несмотря на все попытки Дина вывести его на разговор («Какой твой любимый цвет?», «Рыцарям частенько обламывается? Ну, ты понимаешь, с девочками?», «Тук-тук…»). Наконец, он утомился и притих, пробормотав себе под нос, как же ему повезло, что в попутчики ему подсунули безмозглую марионетку без воли и желаний. Кастиэль не ответил.

Чем дальше они заходили, тем темнее становился лес; ветви сплетались между собой, образуя над их головами непроницаемый для солнечного света шатер. Вместо птичьего пения из кустов теперь доносилось низкое фырканье, отдаленное рычание, а однажды они даже слышали жалостливый зов лося. Кастиэль словно застыл в седле, сверля взглядом окрестности.

Импала же продолжала идти легким галопом; ее, похоже, ничего не беспокоило. Ее чувствам Дин доверял больше, чем своим, и потому позволил себе расслабиться и даже задремать в седле.

Убаюканный шумом леса, он уснул, и, как всегда, в его сны пришел желтоглазый дракон.

Он резко проснулся под немигающим взглядом Кастиэля.

– Что тебе снилось, – спросил рыцарь, – что ты проснулся бледный и с таким видом, будто за тобой гонятся?

Дин сел, потянулся и оглянулся – поздний полдень, обеденное время уже прошло, а он, видно, проехал в полудреме час, может, два.

– Ага, теперь тебе хочется поговорить? – огрызнулся он. – Прости, прием окончен. Теперь не хочется мне. Привык к тишине.

Кастиэль продолжал на него смотреть.

– Тебе было всего четыре, когда погибла королева, твоя мать?..

Голос Дина заледенел.

– Даже не начинай.

Рыцарь задумчиво хмыкнул и замолк до следующей остановки.

На этот раз Дин развел костер, пусть небольшой, но тот счастливо потрескивал, успешно разгоняя большую часть страхов перед темным лесом. Дин разогрел ужин, но лишь после того, как убедился, что обе лошади напоены и накормлены (хотя Кастиэль не сразу позволил ему позаботиться о Вере и согласился лишь после того, как Дин сказал, что Кас может убить его в сне, если он когда-нибудь причинит вред лошади). Кастиэль присел рядом с ним пару минут спустя, достав свой странный, похожий на рисовые хлебцы, паек.

– Опять останешься на страже, а, чертов голем? – спросил Дин, лишь полушутя. Он еще ни разу не видел, чтобы его охранник спал, и его это начинало пугать.

Кастиэль, медленно жуя, взглянул на него и отложил хлебец в сторону.

– Я не… как ты выразился, «марионетка».

Дин дернул бровью.

– Услышал, значит, да?

– Ты же знал, что услышу. Я думаю собственной головой, Дин, – он вздохнул и прислонился к дереву. – У меня есть свои мысли и… желания. Есть вещи, которые я хочу сделать. Которые хотел бы сделать. Но в моей жизни им места нет. Они… бесполезны. Неуместны. И неподобающи для человека в моем положении. Чтобы служить Отцу, я должен о них забыть.

– Ерунда, – Дин нахмурился. – Ты должен иметь возможность выбирать, чем хочешь заниматься.

Кастиэль глянул на него.

– Уж ты-то должен понимать. Твое предназначение уже определено. После охоты ты выберешь жену и станешь королем. Независимо от того, хочешь или нет.

– Ну да, – проворчал Дин. – Я принц. Как-то так привалило. Но ты и все остальные в Поднебесном… Им просто говорят, что делать? И предполагается, что им должно понравиться?

– Все необходимые для выживания функции распределены. Если нам нужны рыбаки, кто-то становится рыбаком. Если нужны солдаты – кто-то уходит в солдаты. Очень эффективное устройство. Ничей талант или сила не пропадут впустую на неподходящей роли.

– Но никто не займется тем, чем действительно хочет!

– Мы хотим, – возразил Кастиэль, – служить.

– Должно же быть что-то еще.

– Возможно, – голос Кастиэля вдруг притих, и окружающее их пространство ночного леса сразу показалось слишком большим и пустым, а ночное небо, проглядывающее через покров листвы – бесконечным. – Но на все есть причины, и Отцу нашему они видны лучше, чем кому бы то ни было. Мы делаем то, что Он скажет, и надеемся, что это так или иначе послужит общему благу.

Дин подобрал упавший лист и покрутил в пальцах.

– А если бы ты не был рыцарем… сделай одолжение, ответь. Я тут внезапно загорелся идеей увидеть тебя счастливым. Если бы ты не был рыцарем и имел возможность решать сам, и ваш владыка спросил бы тебя: «Кас, проси, что захочешь, все исполню, выбирай, кем хочешь стать, когда вырастешь», что бы ты ответил?

Кастиэль долго смотрел на него, не произнося ни слова, и, наконец, отвернулся.

– Тебе нужно поспать.

Дин разочарованно бросил лист. А он-то думал, у них прогресс. На секунду ему показалось, что они по-настоящему беседуют.

– Забудь, – пробормотал он и улегся на свое покрывало спиной к рыцарю. – Спокойной ночи, Пиноккио.

– Я не понимаю, о чем ты.

– Еще бы ты понимал, – Дин положил голову на ладонь, закрыл глаза и постарался просто смириться с тем, что Кастиэль был, в первую очередь, великолепным охранником. И ни в каком смысле не подходил на роль…

Друга.

И как ни ужасно было это признавать, но эта мысль расстраивала его до глубины души.

– Кондитером.

Дин открыл глаза, но не пошевелился. Он уже почти решил, что ему показалось, что этот низкий задумчивый голос с хрипотцой ему приснился.

– Думаю, я бы хотел стать кондитером.

===

После их ночного разговора настроение поменялось. Какой бы ледяной кол не торчал у Кастиэля в заднице, он, похоже, достаточно подтаял, чтобы рыцарь хоть чуточку расслабился. Дин поставил себе целью отогреть его окончательно – посмотреть, сможет ли он добиться от него улыбки. Лес вокруг становился все темнее, звуки – все страннее и непривычней. Импала непрестанно дергала ушами, и только спокойствие хозяина держало и ее. Вера ехала спокойно, пока Кастиэль рассказывал Дину об устройстве своей страны. В ответ Дин пытался вспомнить все когда-либо слышанные им непристойные шутки, надеясь, что хотя бы одна из них рассмешит его спутника, но у него, конечно, ничего не получилось. И только ближе к вечеру, когда Дин вспоминал соль рассказа про хозяина гостиницы и геморрой и не заметил перед собой низко висящую ветку, изрядно приложился об нее головой и начал красочно ругаться, Кастиэль отвернулся в сторону, пряча улыбку.

– Попался, – самодовольно сказал он.

– У тебя на лбу здоровая красная шишка, – парировал Кастиэль

– Это подчеркнет мои глаза.

– Могу я тебе кое-что рассказать, Дин?

Дин моргнул, мягко придерживая поводья, чтобы Импала сбавила шаг. Кастиэль говорил серьезно… то есть, еще серьезней, чем обычно.

– Рыцари царства Поднебесного не совсем… телохранители.

– Еще бы. Не так уж часто кому-то нужна охрана. Я, например, в ней точно не нуждаюсь. Но против твоей компании ничего не имею, – поправился Дин. И был искренен. С ума сойти.

– Я не… – Кастиэль вздохнул. Пальцы его размеренно расчесывали гриву Веры. – Я действительно назначен быть твоим охранником, но этим моя задача не ограничивается.

Дин выпрямился.

– У тебя своя миссия.

– Да.

– О которой ты, вероятно, не должен мне говорить?

– Да.

– Так… – Дин повертел в руках поводья. – Почему говоришь сейчас?

Кастиэль не глядел на него.

– Потому что здесь нас никто не услышит.

– Да, и что? Это не повод нарушать запрет. Только потому что можешь. То есть не повод для тебя, разумеется, – Дин помедлил. – Если только я составил о тебе правильное мнение.

– Правильное, – пробормотал Кастиэль. – Возможно, дело все в том, что… я слишком долго не общался ни с кем, кто не был бы полностью поглощен нашей культурой. Закоснелостью нашего общества и его законов. Честно говоря, я опасался, что возненавижу свою миссию, но пока она доставляет мне удовольствие.

– Удовольствие? – Дин изогнул бровь. – Боже, Кас, что же ты должен сделать?

Кастиэль наконец посмотрел на него.

– Если я тебе кое-что расскажу, пообещаешь молчать?

– Конечно, – Дин выпрямился. – Рассказывай. Мой рот на замке.

Рыцарь снова вздохнул, глядя прямо перед собой. Он долго молчал, а потом набрал воздух в грудь и выдохнул, расслабив плечи, словно вместе с воздухом из его тела ушло накапливаемое долгие годы напряжение. Теперь он одновременно выглядел и моложе, и старше, тщательно поддерживаемая бесстрастность сменилась настоящими эмоциями – усталостью, неуверенностью… и мечтательностью.

– Иногда по утрам я просыпаюсь и представляю себе, как сажусь на Веру и уезжаю прочь. Так далеко, насколько у нее хватит сил. Иногда по ночам я смотрю в окно и думаю, что там есть еще, или кем я мог бы быть еще, если бы родился в другом месте. Такое бывает редко, но… бывает. Бывает, – Кастиэль смотрел на свои пальцы, гладящие белоснежную гриву Веры. – Я не… кукла и не игрушечный солдатик. Я не просто рыцарь. Я – Кастиэль… пусть я уже не понимаю, что это значит. Просто… я знаю тебя пару дней, и ты уже заставил меня захотеть узнать, кто такой Кастиэль. Из-за тебя мне хочется узнать больше, попробовать что-то новое. Узнать, как далеко Вера может меня увезти. Может, поэтому я и рассказываю тебе то, что никому бы не рассказал. Но ты должен быть в курсе Дин. Потому что это касается тебя. И твоей семьи.

Дин и до этого слушал внимательно, но при упоминании семьи всерьез насторожился. Руки, держащие поводья, сжались. Стараясь ничем не выдать волнения, он спросил:

– Да?

– Рыцари Поднебесной… наша истинная цель... – Кастиэль остановился, сжал губы. Расправил плечи, словно набираясь мужества. – В этом мире есть порождения зла. Они пришли из другого места, сбежали сюда, чтобы нести хаос. Они распространяют зло, которое их создало, и здесь обманывают людей, заставляя пообещать отдать душу тьме. Дай им шанс – и они захватят весь мир, превратят его в руины, полные огня, криков, металла и пламени, пыток и ржавчины. Они невероятно опасны и живучи, и число их с каждым днем растет, – он посмотрел Дину в глаза, впервые за весь день. – Мы зовем их демонами. В твоей стране им дали другое имя.

– Драконы, – выдохнул Дин.

Кастиэль не отвел взгляд.

– Да. И два десятка лет назад один из старейших опустился на твой замок и убил твою мать и брата. Последние данные говорят, что этот демон до сих пор живет в глубине леса.

Дин чуть прищурился, стиснул в руках поводья с такой силой, что кожа скрипнула.

– И что ты должен сделать, добыть побольше информации? Ты отправился со мной, чтобы узнать, где живет дракон?

– Нет, Дин, – голос Кастиэля стал низким, в него вернулась уверенность, гордость. – Нам хватает информации. Рыцари Поднебесного – профессиональные убийцы. Мы специализируемся на демонах.

Дин замер. Импала, почувствовав напряжение хозяина, тоже замедлила шаг и предупреждающе фыркнула.

– Ты – наемник?

Кастиэль возвел очи горе.

– Мне нужен не ты. Приказ охранять тебя остается в силе. Но после того как мы вернемся в замок, я поеду в лес и уничтожу демона, – Кастиэль замолк и непонимающе склонил голову. – Ты расстроен? Почему? Демон убил половину твоей семьи. Я думал, тебя обрадует весть, что с ним будет покончено.

– Я не… Дело не в этом, Кас, – Дин вздохнул, потер лицо. – Как я, черт возьми, должен… Не в этом проблема. Слушай, раз уж у нас тут момент душевных откровений, я тоже должен кое в чем признаться. Наверное. Это никого не касается, конечно, но учитывая, что ты собирался кого-то убивать, мне нужно… Импала?!

Лошадь взбрыкнула и сердито фыркнула, дернув ушами, и секунду спустя Дин услышал в кустах свист. Он рванул поводья, и кобыла успела уйти в сторону, как раз вовремя, чтобы не попасть под стрелу. Та пролетела возле самой щеки Дина, по коже потекла горячая кровь. Дин ее проигнорировал, оглядываясь вокруг и пытаясь найти источник опасности.

Кастиэль включился немедленно, прошипел команду Вере, и они прыгнули в кусты. Дин крикнул ему вслед, но прежде чем успел подстегнуть Импалу следовать за Кастиэлем, из зарослей донеслось «Оставайся там! Найди укрытие!», словно первое вовсе не противоречило второму. Дин закатил глаза, но направился к дереву, в которое вонзилась стрела, вздрогнув от воспоминания о том, как близко она пролетела.

– Хорошая девочка, – пробормотал он, гладя лошадь по холке. – В очередной раз спасла мою задницу, умница.

Вокруг царила тишина – ни шороха, ни шелеста. Дин нахмурился, пытаясь вытащить стрелу из дерева, но та ушла слишком глубоко. Тогда он отломил кончик и всмотрелся в оперение – коричнево-карамельное с черным кончиком.

– Дин, – позвал Кастиэль. Он выехал откуда-то на Вере, словно ничего не случилось, и они не рванули только что в самое логово врага. Кастиэль протирал тряпкой меч. На ткани оставались яркие красные пятна. – С тобой все в порядке… хорошо. Их было двое. Лучник прятался в деревьях. В этот раз нам повезло. Я… должен был быть внимательнее. Прости меня.

– Ты не виноват, – Дин помотал головой. – Я тоже не очень-то смотрел по сторонам. Мы оба слажали, ладно?

– Нет. Не ладно, – Кастиэль нахмурился. – Подобное не повторится. Я должен был быть внимательней. Они могли… – Он скривился и отвернулся. – Они могли тебя убить. Когда я об этом думаю, мне становится на удивление плохо.

– Приятно слышать, хотя об удивлении я бы, наверное, предпочел не знать.

– У тебя кровь. Это стрела? – взгляд Кастиэля снова стал жестким. Рыцарь протянул руку. – Дай ее мне. – Дин послушался и только теперь осторожно дотронулся до щеки. На пальцах осталось липкое красное пятно.

– Ха. Почти не больно.

Кастиэль вдруг замер.

– Кас?..

– Оперение, – тихо ответил тот. – Клан Лилит, – он серьезно посмотрел Дину в глаза. Они всегда охотятся группами по… – его глаза распахнулись, и неожиданно раздался звук отпущенной тетивы. Дин даже вздрогнуть не успел, лишь почувствовал, как в него врезается что-то тяжелое, сбивая с Импалы и валя наземь. Тяжело ругаясь, он попытался подняться посмотреть, куда попала стрела, и сколько ему осталось жить. Судя по тому, как давило на грудь, недолго. Жаль, подумал он, ему бы еще очень многое хотелось сделать.

Но его сердце билось ровно – может, чуть быстрее, – и, не считая пощипывания в раненой щеке и гула в голове (а также назойливой боли в заднице, которой он, похоже, приземлился на какой-то камень)… Он чувствовал себя в порядке.

А в груди давило вовсе не потому, что сердце собиралось остановиться. Виной был Кастиэль, лежавший на нем без сознания. Дин пораженно поднял голову и только тут понял, что стрела, близнец первой, торчала из спины его спутника чуть пониже лопатки. Стрела, предназначенная для Дина.

Кастиэль бросился на него, пытаясь закрыть собой. И у него получилось.

– Кас, – прошептал Дин, пытаясь выбраться из-под него как можно быстрее и осторожней. Он прижал к шее рыцаря пальца и почти потерял сознание от облегчения, почувствовав слабый, прерывающийся пульс. – Держись, сейчас мы все поправим…

Очередной треск отпущенной тетивы и свист, и Вера заржала, вставая на дыбы: стрела попала ей в бок. Кастиэль очнулся: он судорожно втянул воздух, тут же закашлявшись, и, с трудом подняв голову, сосредоточился на Дине.

– Ты жив, – прохрипел он. – Хорошо… тебе нужно убираться отсюда. Один остался… Охотники Лилит… они всегда нападают по трое. Садись на лошадь и уходи. Ты должен… уйти, – разговор стоил ему последних сил: его тело охватила дрожь, взгляд расфокусировался. Где-то над ними снова просвистела стрела, с тяжелым стуком вонзившись в дерево. На этом месте они были ничуть не лучше мишеней в тире. Дину было что про себя рассказать, но настолько простой добычей он быть не собирался… как не хотелось ему и бороться с вдруг затопившим сердце желанием защитить Каса.

Он протянул руку и нежно дотронулся кончиками пальцев до его щеки.

– Можно подумать, я брошу тебя здесь, – пробормотал он. – Чертов придурок. Давай, поднимайся… поднимайся же! – но приподнявшийся было Кас медленно осел снова, и Дин толкнул его в бок. Кастиэль с трудом открыл глаза.

– Вера, – простонал он. – Вера… вперед!

Лошадь заржала, громко и угрожающе, и рванулась в деревья. Дин наконец смог выбраться из-под Кастиэля и подтянуть того за плечи к деревьям.

– Мы должны убираться, – прошипел он. – Мы здесь как на ладони, нам надо найти укрытие.

– Ты идиот, – Кастиэль тяжело привалился к нему. – Лошадь…

– Она умчалась после твоей команды. Я ее не вижу.

– Твоя лошадь.

Дин кивнул и отрывисто свистнул. Секунду спустя показалась нервно фыркающая Импала.

– Угу, поучи меня, – пробормотал Дин. – Кас, давай, ты должен мне помочь, ты тяжелый, давай… давай же, помоги мне…

Путем немыслимых стараний (в том числе со стороны лошади, старавшейся опуститься как можно ниже) им удалось усадить Кастиэля на широкую спину Импалы. К этому времени он был восково-бледен и то и дело терял сознание. Дин умудрился усесться сзади так, чтобы не задевать торчащую из его лопатки стрелу, и пришпорил лошадь.

– Не знаю, где Вера, Кас, – сказал он быстро, пригибаясь – лошадь неслась сквозь заросли, с громким хрустом давя под собой ветки, но сейчас Дина куда больше интересовала скорость, чем незаметность. – Она убежала. – Ответа не последовало, и, глянув перед собой, Дин понял, что Кастиэль снова отключился, тяжело прислонившись к его груди. Дин тихо выругался, прижал его покрепче и сосредоточился на том, чтобы удержаться на лошади. Он полностью ей доверял и знал, что она сумеет вынести их в безопасное место; пытаться ее направлять – только мешать.

– Я держу тебя, – прошептал он Кастиэлю на ухо, пытаясь не думать о том, что потребуется сделать, чтобы убрать стрелу, как глубоко она могла войти. – Глупый, глупый засранец… я тебя держу.

===

Казалось, прошла вечность, прежде чем Импала, наконец, сбавила темп, перейдя на рысь, и вопросительно заржала. Дин поднял голову и осмотрелся. Здесь было темнее, лес рос плотнее, деревья плотно покрывал мох. К западу виднелись небольшие горы.

Местность была ему знакома. Дин не собирался сюда заезжать, но…

– Умница девочка, – пробормотал он, вздохнув. – Умница, хороший выбор… тише, притормози.

Он глянул на Кастиэля, обвисшего в его руках.

– Чертовски надеюсь, что ты жив. – Опустить раненого на землю было адовым трудом, но Дин все же справился. Он оглядел место входа стрелы, провел вдоль древка, пытаясь понять, как глубоко она вошла. Бежевая куртка Кастиэля окрасилась кровью вокруг нее, но, кажется, кровотечение было не слишком сильным. Пока Дин не выдернет наконечник, конечно… Так далеко в лесу… Дин сильно сомневался, что сможет сделать все нужное.

– Черт… – он встал, потер рукой лицо, оглянулся и выпрямил спину.

Пора было действовать.

К наступлению темноты он устроил вполне приличный лагерь. Без костра, но с небольшим навесом, под которым он расстелил их покрывала и уложил на них Кастиэля. Без огня было слишком темно, чтобы что-то делать, даже с тем маленьким факелом, который Дин все же зажег, но и оставить стрелу торчать в спине Кастиэля было нельзя.

– Прости, дружище, – прошептал он, надрезая древко на пару дюймов выше места входа. – Надеюсь, ты этого не чувствуешь.

Стрела надломилась, и Кастиэль вдруг резко дернулся и закричал. Дин схватил его и прижал к груди, чтобы тот не навредил себе еще больше, и зашептал на ухо любую успокоительную чушь, которая приходила ему в голову: «Это я, Дин, я тебя держу, не дергайся, Кас, Кас, все будет хорошо, мы справимся, это Дин, это я».

Наконец Кастиэль затих, привалившись к нему, и с тихим стоном отвернулся.

– Я же сказал бросить меня, – еле слышно прошептал он.

– Я не так хорош в том, что касается подчинения приказам, – пожал Дин плечами. – Кроме того, что за ерунда, друг? Ты прыгнул на стрелу. Кто так делает?

– Я должен тебя защищать, – Кастиэль слабо улыбнулся. – Один из нас все же следует приказам.

– Да? А как же насчет дракона? Вряд ли у тебя получится, если ты сдохнешь.

Кастиэль затих, глядя куда-то в сторону. Дин собрался было проверить пульс, но он снова заговорил.

– Гораздо разумнее было бы действовать исходя из главной директивы… позволить тебе пасть, а самому продолжить охоту и убить демона. Но… – Кастиэль вздрогнул, медленно вздохнул. На его коже проступили капельки пота, темные волосы прилипли ко лбу. Дин, не думая, потянулся их убрать, и взгляд голубых ярких глаз снова вернулся к нему.

– Но?

Слабую улыбку быстро сменила гримаса боли.

– Видимо, я не хотел увидеть, как ты страдаешь, – Кастиэль медленно моргнул. В его голосе была какая-то особая интонация, почти удивление, будто его владелец сам только что что-то для себя понял. – Ты… ты мне слишком нравишься.

Дин уставился на него, а потом фыркнул и облокотился на ствол дерева, возле которого соорудил укрытие.

– Сукин сын, – вздохнул он. – Я только набрался смелости тебя поцеловать, а ты истекаешь кровью.

– Можешь поцеловать, – прошептал Кастиэль. – Если хочешь.

Дин изогнул бровь.

– Да?

– Ага.

– Ты же соглашаешься не потому, что думаешь, что умрешь?

– В последние несколько дней я… много думал. О том, чего действительно… хочу. Вместо того, о чем… мне полагалось думать. И чувствовать, – Кастиэль медленно моргнул. Ему будто тяжело было держать глаза открытыми.

– Кондитер, – кивнул Дин. – Помню. У тебя наверняка получатся шикарные пироги.

Кастиэль откинул голову, откашлялся и замолк, пережидая приступ боли, принесенной даже этим незначительным движением.

– Не об этом, – сказал он наконец. – Я хочу… Думаю, я хочу… тебя.

– Ты сейчас не совсем отдаешь себе отчет в том, что говоришь, Кас, – ответил Дин. – Поэтому я не стану ловить тебя на слове. Но вот что я скажу. Если мы переживем наше маленькое приключение, тебе станет лучше, ты не будешь умирать и будешь соображать нормально, и все еще захочешь сказать то же самое, то я… – Дин неловко поерзал и вытащил травинку из его волос. – Думаю, это… было бы здорово. То есть мы двое… Не знаю. Кажется… кажется, я тоже тебя хочу.

– Ох, – прозвучало тихо. – Хорошо.

Дин нахмурился.

– Похоже, мы потеряли твою лошадь.

Кас закрыл глаза.

– Она вернется… или нет. Ее разум был настроен на уничтожение угрозы. Если у нее получилось, и она осталась жива, она меня найдет. Если нет… я почту память ее жертвы.

– Можешь читать мысли своей лошади, да? – спросил Дин. Ответа не последовало, и когда он посмотрел вниз, то увидел, что Кастиэль снова отключился. Дыхание его было частым и поверхностным.

Они долго сидели так в темноте и тишине простирающегося вокруг леса. Дин тихо гладил Кастиэля по голове.

Он знал, что должен сделать.

И лишь надеялся, что Сэм его простит.

===

Кастиэль медленно приходил в себя, не понимая, как и где он находится, и от этого приходя в еще больший ужас. Он весь будто горел, болела, казалось, каждая клетка тела, от слабости кружилась голова. Кожа напоминала пергамент, готовый в любой момент вспыхнуть, а тупая пульсирующая боль в черепе почти перебивала постоянно ноющее плечо. Кастиэль медленно открыл глаза и не сразу понял, что лежит на земле под утренним серым небом, которое наступающий рассвет подкрасил розовым и сиреневым. Щекочущая щеку трава была чуть влажной от росы. Она пахла не так, как у него дома, и одно только осознание того, как далеко он забрел, заставило его поднять голову и искать Дина. Он должен защищать Дина.

Дин сидел на большом камне и смотрел на Кастиэля, упершись локтями в колени и сложив руки. Импала неподалеку шумно пила из бурлящего небольшого ручья.

– Ди… – больше из пересохшего рта ничего выдавить не удалось. Дин моргнул, пробуждаясь от дремы, и тут же подошел к нему.

– Кас… Ты очнулся… тише, тише, не шевелись. И не говори, – он слабо улыбнулся. – Ты был в отключке несколько дней.

Кастиэль нахмурился.

– Дней?.. – после атаки все было словно в тумане, за исключением разговора, который, как он надеялся, все-таки случился наяву, но боль в плече стала иной, и он не мог понять почему. – Что?

– Я… хм… – Дин застенчиво улыбнулся. – Я не выходил бы тебя сам. Пришлось обратиться за помощью. Надеюсь, ты не возражаешь.

Полнейшая бессмыслица.

– К кому? – выдохнул Кастиэль. Они были посреди леса, на землях оборотней, вдали от всех известных ему городов. Разве могли быть у Дина какие-то тайные знакомые так далеко в лесу…

Дин почесал макушку.

– Наверное, вам стоит познакомиться. Только пообещай его не убивать, хорошо? – не дожидаясь ответа, Дин встал и крикнул куда-то в сторону. – Эй! Сэмми!

Кастиэль был почти уверен, что ему мерещится, потому что Сэм Винчестерский был убит в возрасте шести месяцев демоном Азазелем, угнетавшим эти земли, и на охоту за которым и отправили Кастиэля. Так что либо у него лихорадка и он сошел с ума (что вполне вероятно), либо Дин был куда более ненормальным, чем казался (вариант тоже возможный и лишь немногим более предпочтительный). Кастиэль попытался сесть и, разумеется, не смог. Тогда он осторожно дотронулся до плеча. Стрелы на прежнем месте не было.

Земля вдруг затряслась, посылая по его телу дрожь, и на них опустилась огромная тень. Кастиэль моргнул и посмотрел вверх.

И увидел здорового черного дракона, смотрящего на него сверху вниз.

– Дин, – прошипел он. В венах закипел адреналин, каждая клетка словно кричала: «Дерись! Дерись! Дерись!».

Дин удержал его на месте сильной рукой.

– Все хорошо, Кас, все в порядке, это Сэмми! Это мой брат. Кастиэль, это Сэм, – Дин твердо держал его до тех пор, пока Кас не перестал вырываться и не обмяк, снова повалившись на траву. Похоже, ему оставалось только лежать и ждать, пока его съедят.

– Демон, – промямлил он, потому что Дин, очевидно, этого не видел.

– Ага, – вздохнул Дин. – Дракон. Демон. Не суть. Но это Сэм. Сэм, это Кас. То есть ты его, разумеется, уже видел, но тогда он был без сознания, так что…

Дракон легко склонил голову, сверкнул большими зеленоватыми поблескивающими глазами и поздоровался:

– Привет, Кас.

Кастиэль моргнул. В голове пронеслись варианты ответов: «Не ешь меня», «Не шевелись, сейчас я тебя казню», «Привет». Ни один не показался ему подходящим.

– Ты не Азазель.

Дракон помотал огромной башкой.

– Не-а. Он тут больше не живет.

– Уже десять лет как, – добавил Дин. – Сэмми его выгнал.

– Я вообще не понимаю, что происходит, – сказал Кастиэль.

Дин провел рукой по волосам и снова присел рядом с Кастиэлем. Глянул на Сэма, который осторожно примостился рядом, обернув массивный хвост вокруг тела.

– Долгая история, – сказал он наконец. – Где-то десять лет назад я забрел далеко в лес, в одиночку. Мы с отцом поссорились из-за какой-то ерунды, и я просто хотел… не знаю, уйти от всего этого. В общем, я зашел сюда, нашел эту пещеру, а внутри ее вот этого дракона и уже подумал, что тут-то мне и конец, как дракон смотрит на меня и говорит… – Дин замолк и глянул на Сэма, слабо улыбаясь.

Сэм-дракон закатил глаза и закончил:

– «Неужели я чую шоколад?»

– Потому что, понимаешь ли, у меня с собой был пакет с конфетами, – продолжил Дин, – такие, знаешь, арахис в шоколаде и карамели, просто офигительные.

– Люблю шоколад, – прорычал Сэм.

– Мы разговорились, и я такой думаю, «хм, а этот дракон не так уж плох, хоть и похож один в один на того монстра, который убил мою маму и брата».

– Правда, оказалось, что я и есть брат.

– Только слегка подросший, – кивнул Дин.

– Значительно подросший.

– Но как же Азазель? – спросил Кастиэль, коротко прикрыв глаза: вид рассматривающего его Сэма все еще приводил его в замешательство.

– Воспитал меня как своего, – ответил Сэм. – Я не помню того времени, когда не был драконом. Наверное, мал был слишком. Он пытался научить меня делать то, что он говорит, то, что он хочет. А когда объявился Дин, увидел в нем угрозу.

– И приказал Сэму меня съесть.

– Я, разумеется, отказался, – Сэм моргнул, раздувая ноздри и задирая верхнюю губу. Вид у него, с учетом зубов, был устрашающий. – Можно подумать, я когда-нибудь кого-нибудь ел.

– Вместо этого Сэм пошел против Азазеля, – горделиво заулыбался Дин. – Вместе мы его вышвырнули. По последним слухам, он покинул королевство и наводит ужас где-то еще.

Сэм фыркнул (попутно подпалив ближайший куст).

– Вместе? Ты швырялся камнями.

– Со сногсшибательной точностью, – Дин посмотрел на Кастиэля, и его улыбка стала жесткой. – А потом ты сказал мне, что охотишься и убиваешь демонов… драконов. И что один живет здесь, и я решил, что ты о Сэме. Я подумал, что закончу охоту, и мы быстро уберемся, пока ты не успел подобраться слишком близко, но потом… – он пожал плечами.

– На нас напали, – мягко закончил Кастиэль.

– Ты спас мне жизнь, – вздохнул Дин. – Я не мог просто тебя бросить. А Сэм, он… у жизни драконом есть свои преимущества. У Сэма есть определенные силы, и он здорово лечит людей.

Сэм смущенно отвернулся.

– В слюне есть некоторые компоненты, которые, э-э, помогают очищать и заживлять раны.

– У Сэма магическая слюна.

– Перестань.

– У Сэма целительный плевок?

Дракон душераздирающе вздохнул.

Кастиэль почти перестал что-либо понимать.

– Помоги мне сесть, – простонал он, пытаясь подняться самостоятельно. Дин тут же подхватил его и осторожно усадил. Голова закружилась, зато теперь он мог рассмотреть Сэма. Дракон смотрел на него совершенно обычно, почти бесстрастно.

– Ты сказал, Азазель хотел, чтобы ты ему подчинялся, – спустя какое-то время произнес Кастиэль. – Что он собирался сделать? И как он… Почему ты дракон?

– Из-за его крови, – мрачно ответил Сэм. – Похоже, он скармливал мне ее еще с тех пор, как я был младенцем. Не знаю. Со временем она меня изменила. Как я уже сказал, я не помню себя человеком.

– Но зачем?

Драконы, как выяснилось, способны пожимать плечами.

– Мне показалось, он искал преемника. Или… генерала, что-то в этом роде. Он много болтал о грядущей войне, необходимости увеличить число драконов и улучшить их вид. Но в подробности не вдавался.

– Война… – повторил Кастиэль. Демоны против людей… Перспектива пугала. Во всех королевствах, даже если бы они объединились, было слишком мало воинов, способных противостоять демонам. – Мне нужно… я должен рассказать Отцу. Мне нужно вернуться в Поднебесное.

Дин откашлялся.

– Кстати, об этом…

Кастиэль одарил его острым взглядом. Пальцы его дернулись; он подумал о своем мече, длинном, блестящем, но удержался. Если Дин решит, что Кастиэль не должен никому говорить, если Дин захочет защитить брата… Кастиэль поймет, но у него не останется иного выбора, как сражаться.

– Дин. Я обязан предупредить своих. Только мы можем…

– Нет, нет, это я понял. Я не против. Просто… – Дин откашлялся. – Нам с Сэмом пришлось тебя раздеть, чтобы добраться до стрелы. Я не хотел ничего такого, но… Нам пришлось снять твою рубашку.

Кастиэль замер.

– Вы видели, – тихо произнес он.

Дин кивнул.

– Говорят, у членов королевской семьи есть крылья. Я думал, это миф. Кас, у тебя на спине огромное тату. Крылья.

– Да, – Кастиэль склонил голову.

– Когда ты говоришь о вашем властителе «Отец», ты же имеешь в виду нечто большее, чем все остальные? – Это не было вопросом.

Кастиэль надолго отвернулся, но потом поднял голову и посмотрел Дину в глаза.

– Я королевской крови, да. Но это значит куда меньше, чем тебе кажется. Мы служим так же, как и все остальные. И… нас много. У меня братьев больше, чем я могу перечислить. В нашей иерархии мое место незначительно.

– Но ты королевской крови, – повторил Дин.

– Да. Королевской.

Дин обменялся с Сэмом взглядами, но ничего не сказал. Однако впал в задумчивость. В конце концов тишину нарушил Сэм, зевая и потягиваясь.

– Тебе нужно убить оборотня, Дин, – напомнил Сэм. – А мне – найти и съесть дюжину-другую коров. Насчет Кастиэля не уверен.

– Фигня. Они тут стаями ходят. Я до этого их кучу убил, вся эта одиночная охота уже не кажется такой важной. Принесу доказательство, и все будет нормально. Не поймаешь нам одного, Сэмми? Я не могу охотиться, пока Кас болен…

Кастиэль моргнул.

– Ты… пропускаешь охоту? Разве это не важнейший шаг на твоем пути к трону?

– Ага, вместе со свадьбой на принцессе, – Дин хмыкнул и махнул рукой. – Я не слишком-то тороплюсь. Лучше доставлю тебя обратно. Тебе ведь нужно предупредить своих, помнишь?

– Я… Да, – согласился Кастиль. – Наверное, ты прав. Спасибо.

– Отлично. Сэмми? Принесешь нам оборотня?

– Уже улетел, – Сэм поднялся на все четыре лапы, расправил крылья – от этого зрелища кружилась голова, и Кастиэль отвернулся. Все его существо кричало об опасности, но двигаться было слишком больно. Он старательно смотрел на деревья, пока не понял, что дракон – Сэм Винчестерский – улетел.

Дин присвистнул.

– В который раз вижу, а все равно голова кругом идет.

– Моя голова кружится не меньше твоей.

– Да уж, – Дин посмотрел на него. – Ты правда не против? По-настоящему?

Кастиэль задумался. Вопрос был искренен – Дин действительно хотел знать. А если быть честным, Кастиэль не был сам до конца уверен. Он встретился с демоном, который был вежлив и не заинтересован в насилии, узнал, как драконы создают себе подобных и что они не просто дурачат людей, доводя их до гибели… понял, что все они когда-то были людьми. Кастиэль еще не знал, что со всем этим делать. Наступила пора перемен.

Больших перемен.

– Я привыкну, – сказал он в конце концов. – Мне нужно подумать. Нужно рассказать Отцу… он решит, как быть дальше. Что дальше делать мне.

Дина ответ разочаровал.

– Да уж… наверняка.

Кастиэль склонил голову, чуть нахмурившись. Он не понял, чем расстроил Дина, но получить ответ у него ему не удалось. Дин ушел к деревьям и не возвращался до прилета Сэма. Тот вернулся час спустя, неся в зубах свежий и изрядно покореженный труп оборотня.

И даже тогда Дин не произнес ни слова.

===

Они остались на ночь. Дин развел костер, а Сэм улегся вокруг их привала. Спать возле него оказалось на удивление тепло и мягко. На утро Кастиэль все еще чувствовал себя немного скованным, и все же ему было значительно лучше, и он терпеливо переждал под массивным боком Сэма, пока Дин кормил и поил Импалу.

Как бы ни было странно видеть демона и разговаривать с ним, еще странней было уснуть, прислонившись к его спине и проснуться от драконьего храпа. И смотреть, как Сэм и Дин препираются как обычные нормальные братья.

– Ты ему нравишься, – сказал вдруг Сэм. Тяжелая голова повернулась к Кастиэлю, сверкая огромными глазами. – Дину. Ты ему нравишься.

Кастиэль неразборчиво промычал и отвернулся.

– Я его расстроил. Наши миры… слишком разные. Я не знаю, как ему объяснить.

– Дин упрям, – согласился Сэм. – Он хочет, чтобы все были счастливы, чуть ли не считает своей обязанностью, чтобы все получили то, что хотят. И, полагаю, его сводит с ума, что ты даже не знаешь, чего хочешь. Что так низко о себе думаешь, что даже не пытаешься выяснить.

– Я выяснил, – тихо ответил Кастиэль. Он закрыл глаза. – Но никогда не смогу это получить.

Сэм поерзал.

– Сомневаюсь.

Кастиэль посмотрел на него, но дракон больше ничего не сказал, пока не вернулся Дин и не объявил, что они могут возвращаться. Он помог Касу забраться на лошадь. Тот едва сдержал стон, когда сам Дин сел сзади, задев нечаянно повязку, но на его молчаливое извинение лишь покачал головой.

– Я так и не нашел твою лошадь, – какое-то время спустя сказал Дин.

Кастиэль опустил глаза, погладил шелковистую черную гриву Импалы.

– Нет. Но я уверен, что она догнала и убила своего противника перед тем, как пасть. На меньшее она бы свою жизнь не разменяла.

– Вы растите их верными.

– Да, – согласился Кастиэль. – Вернее их нет никого.

===

Обратное путешествие было куда менее богатым на события. Они попрощались с Сэмом (Дин обнял дракона за огромный нос, а Касу тот пожелал здоровья) и отправились в путь. Кастиэль большую часть дороги проспал, прислонившись к надежной груди Дина. Дину ужасно хотелось направить Импалу на неверную тропу, чтобы продлить их поездку, потому что стоит им приехать, Кас попросит лошадь и уедет к себе, где ему скажут, чем заниматься всю оставшуюся жизнь, он уедет на войну с какими-то демонами и никогда не вернется в Винчестер….

И это было хреново. Он знал, что ответил бы Чак – что Дин должен повзрослеть, попросить Кастиэля остаться, открыться в своих чувствах и быть романтичным и тонким, и заявить о своей всепобеждающей мужской любви (в этом определении Дин был почти уверен – Чак и правда был ужасным писателем), и потом Кастиэль бы растаял и остался, и вместе они бы что-нибудь придумали. И да, эпическая любовная сага из этого тоже получилась бы неплохая. Опасность, драконы и все такое. Была у Дина идея и насчет особы королевской крови, от которой его отец наверняка бы поседел, но… все это было бессмысленно, если Кастиэль скажет ему отвалить.

И ничуть не лучше ему становилось от того, что весь обратный путь Дину пришлось смотреть на его взъерошенную макушку, вдыхать его запах; что во сне Кастиэль иногда ерзал, бормотал и прижимался к Дину, в чем наверняка не признался бы, проснувшись. Он, наверное, и не помнил, что сказал ему, что его хочет. Он тогда умирал, а перед лицом смерти люди говорят странные вещи.

В общем, Дин наконец-то в кого-то влюбился, и шансов у него практически не было.

И было это на редкость отвратно.

Он чувствовал себя последним дураком, потому что запал на Кастиэля и не делал ничего, чтобы его добиться.

Получается, он просто лицемер.

Но Дин не мог с собой бороться.

Их встречали с размахом. У ворот ждали литавры и фанфары, и прочие штуки, всегда выводившие Дина из себя. Чак сновал туда-сюда со своим пергаментом, а Джон по-деловому принял из рук Дина шкуру оборотня и одобрительно похлопал по плечу. Касу помогли спуститься с лошади и увели к лекарям. Дин успел лишь проводить взглядом удаляющуюся копну черных волос.

Все прошло словно в тумане. А потом он вдруг обнаружил себя в своей комнате, смотрящим в окно и спрашивающим, что же он будет делать дальше. Ответа не было.

Ночью он проскользнул в шатер целителей и с удивлением узнал, что Кастиэля нет. Лекарка долго извинялась, говорила, что они имели возможность лечить его лишь пару часов, а потом тот отказался от их помощи, забрал самую быструю лошадь и уехал.

И даже не попрощался.

===

Две недели и один день спустя после возвращения Дина Чак покусывал свое перо и наблюдал, как король Джон меряет шагами тронный зал.

_Лицо его высочества словно затянуто было штормовыми облаками, и все его выражение обещало все те беды и разрушения, несомые подобной погодой. Морщина на челе росла, время от времени на благородном виске дергалась мыщца, когда король глядел на своего писца и требовал, чтобы тот перестал записывать каждый его шаг._

– Я не могу, – сказал Чак. – Это моя работа.

– А еще ты мой советчик, – прорычал Джон. – Так советуй.

– Это дело Роберта. К тому же, вы уже знаете, что я скажу. Не понимаю, почему вы хотите это услышать.

Джон глянул на него и хохотнул.

– Видимо… мне нужно услышать это от кого-то еще, чтобы понять, совсем я свихнулся или нет. Просто… он так несчастлив.

– Принца Дина никогда не прельщала обычная жизнь, и вам об этом известно, – Чак задумчиво постучал по подбородку пером. – Он сам не свой после охоты.

– С тех пор как уехал тот рыцарь, – согласился Джон. – Ты думаешь?..

– Не смотрите на меня. Я только знаю, что Дин пришел ко мне и спросил, написано ли где-то в законах, нужно ли ему жениться на женщине королевской крови или просто на ком-то королевских кровей. Зачем ему это, не сказал и больше не вспоминал.

– Он что-то задумал.

– Это же Дин, – Чак закатил глаза. – Разумеется, он что-то задумал.

Джон вздохнул, опустился на трон и скрестил пальцы, пытаясь не обращать внимания на хруст в коленях.

– Он ведь наверняка учудит что-то такое, что поставит на уши все королевство?

Чак, улыбаясь, кивнул:

– Он же ваш сын.

===

Принц Дин во многом походил на своего отца; играть только по своим правилам было у него в крови. Поэтому когда он наотрез отказался встречаться с кем-либо еще из принцесс, все смирились. Как уже было сказано, Дин был упрям.

Разгадка его внезапного воздержания (и это включая горничных и некоторых хозяек трактиров, серьезно расстроенных прекращением его ночных визитов) не находилась до первых чисел следующего месяца, когда королевство почтил своим визитом один гость.

Вернулся рыцарь царства Поднебесного.

===

Когда Дин услышал, что вернулся рыцарь из Поднебесной, то сначала не поверил. После короткого визита Каса и рассказов о том, что он принял стрелу в спину за принца, в королевстве стало модным носить бежевое. Сам Дин не верил в его возвращение, он не сомневался, что тот уже где-нибудь в пустыне борется с демонами и привыкает к новой палке в заднице. Дин, в конце концов, не какая-нибудь прачка, ждущая солдата с войны. Он лучше посидит здесь, под деревом, и доест свой ланч.

Поэтому он не оторвался от индейки, даже когда шум начал нарастать.

Поэтому чуть не подавился насмерть, когда Кастиэль сказал:

– Привет, Дин.

– Какого хера? – закашлялся Дин, пока один из стражников стучал ему по спине, а другой подавал кубок вина. Он оттолкнул обоих, проглотил злосчастный кусок и неверяще поднял глаза.

Перед ним стоял Кастиэль, привычно склонив голову и чуть улыбаясь. За поводья он держал белоснежно-белую лошадь. А на голове у него как всегда был полнейший бардак.

– Какого хрена, – повторил Дин уже мягче, – ты здесь делаешь?

– Недавно один человек спросил меня, чего я хочу от жизни, – ответил Кас. – Мне удалось убедить Отца, что мои желания полностью совпадают с моим предназначением.

– И это?..

– Вашему королевству явно нужен посол. Кому-то нужно узнать больше о демонах, защищать тебя от Азазеля и найти способ обратить трансформацию. Возможно, от этого будет зависеть исход войны, – он по-птичьи склонил голову и улыбнулся шире. – И, похоже, назначили меня.

– Ах ты хитрый сукин сын, – рассмеялся Дин, вставая на ноги и сграбастывая Каса в объятья. Рыцарь тихо застонал, но стоял не шевелясь, только помотал головой, когда Дин отскочил, вспомнив, что к парням с дыркой в плече так обычно не прижимаются.

– Рана заживает, – махнул рукой Кас. – Не беспокойся, – он глянул на лошадь, которая с любопытством тыкалась носом в Дина.

– Это не Вера? – спросил тот, почесав ее по носу и улыбнувшись, когда кобыла прикрыла глаза от удовольствия.

Кас покачал головой.

– Веры больше нет. Это Благодать.

– Красотка.

– Спасибо. Она… – Кастиэль поднял голову. – Дин, я… очень рад вернуться. Я должен тебя поблагодарить. Я никогда не думал о том, чего хочу, и…

– Кстати.

– Да?

Дин откашлялся, почесал локоть.

– Я тут тоже много думал. Насчет того, чего хочу. Поэтому погоди с благодарностями. И подумай как следует. И… ты почти умер у меня на глазах. И так продолжалось достаточно долго. Ты не помнишь, Кас, ты был без сознания, но я-то все видел. И мне до сих пор является это во снах. И я больше всего хочу никогда тебя не терять. И я тут подумал, ты не хочешь, не знаю… жениться?

Кастиэль моргнул.

– На ком?

– Вот блин. На мне.

– А нам можно?

– Пока еще никто не сказал, что нельзя.

– Ох, – Кастиэль перевел дыхание, глядя на Дина, пока тот старался изо всех сил не заработать сердечный приступ и не сорваться в истерику. – Ну… если никто не против. Если правила не запрещают. Если это не навредит королевству… то есть я же посол, и…

– Да или нет, Кас!

– Да, – ляпнул тот.

Они посмотрели друг на друга, и на их лицах медленно загорались улыбки. Благодать счастливо потрясла головой, когда Кастиэль отпустил поводья и шагнул в объятья Дина.

_Так, – написал радостный Чак, – королевская чета Винчестеров связалась узами брака с царством Поднебесным. Но на этом история не заканчивается… это лишь начало. Начало того, как люди нашли способ превращать драконов обратно в людей, начало спасения Сэма, настоящей любви между Касом и Дином… и, главное, начало того, как я, Чак, Пророк Винчестерский, написал-таки свой чертов эпик._

_________________  
Все дороги ведут Домой...


End file.
